villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Indominus rex
:NOTE: This article is about the first Indominus rex, not the entire species, as nothing is known about the motives of the second Indominus rex. The Indominus rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film Jurassic World, and a posthumous antagonist in its 2018 sequel Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. She is a hostile and violent dinosaur created through bio-engineering with the genes of several creatures. The two I. rexes were a new attraction in the park Jurassic World, but were secretly meant to be a weapon for future wars and was created by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. However, the first I. rex killed and cannibalized its sibling, and then went on a rampage around the theme park. Appearance The Indominus rex is a man-made hybrid dinosaur. She was created with the genes of other species of theropod dinosaurs (which include , , , , , , and ), as well as modern animals such as the Cuttlefish, the Tree Dart Frog, and the Pit Viper Snake. It is known that the Indominus rex was designed to be the most dominant of the dinosaurs in size and intelligence and to be the most menacing of them all. At a cursory glance, she resembles a freakishly large, pale Velociraptor nublarensis, but closer inspection betrays her chimeric nature. Unlike a Velociraptor, her rugged, horned head proudly hallmarks to her Abelisaurus heritage. The I. rex possesses rows of jagged, gnarly teeth, and her mouth bleeds profusely, as a result of her cracking and growing in random directions. Fitting for dinosaurs born to scare visitors, her eyes are blood red. Her body is coated in osteoderms, making her bulletproof, though she did not try her luck against a rocket launcher. She also has long, muscular arms and grasping fingers with opposable thumbs, giving them an edge over fellow giant dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus rex, as she slapped Rexy in the face, and if it was not for Blue's help, she would have ended the life of the elderly Tyrannosaurus. Personality The Indominus rex is a lethal fusion of agility, brawn, and an eerily high degree of intelligence, capable of formulating elaborate plans and even perhaps having a grasp of the theory of mind, as she was shown faking her escape by clawing her paddock, using her tracking chip as a decoy, and playing her opponents to her advantage, as she manipulated everyone into freeing her. Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct (the trailers of the film stated that she won't hesitate to kill anything that moves). The Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by sheer hatred and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs simply to kill Masrani who piloted a helicopter that was armed with a minigun, killing or severely maiming several Apatosauruses, using the Ankylosauruses to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister and diabolical nature was the result of both her unstable genetic makeup (which affect her mental state that led her having cannibalistic traits) and negative treatments that she had where she was isolated within her paddock from the rest of the dinosaurs instead of giving her actual life companion where her sole positive interaction was with the crane that brought her food in her said paddock. In turn, this left her into a complete sociopathic killer. Even compared with other carnivores like the Big One who was merely attacking the protagonists due to seeing them as a threat for her kind, the I. rex was primarily motivated by a taste for revenge and an intense but somewhat justified sense of misanthropy, as she indeed attacked other dinosaurs for fun. She also appeared to hold a higher degree of hatred towards the human race and would pick hurting humans over hurting dinosaurs whenever she could. Despite this, she was still intelligent and manipulative enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily as she did so by blackmailing them due to the fact that the Raptors followed her out of fear), which is the only instance where she "stayed her hand". However, when Blue stood up to her and asserted that they would not kill Grady, she showed no compunction in injuring and killing her new pack. While the isolation has molded the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, the Indominus's own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: the Indominus has her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such a heinous and objectionable act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or Tyrannosaurus rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. While inherited cannibalistic traits was bad, her negative treatments that she had later on eventually led to her became the monstrous, aggressive, and sociopathic killer that she, unfortunately, became: had she was treated in the more positive and better way, there is no way that she would nearly cause much destruction and deaths in Jurassic World. According to the film director, , the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for ' 's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by the Mosasaurus. Powers and Abilities The Indominus rex was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage themselves, and powerful senses. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': The I. rex can show her strength, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able to take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Superhuman Speed': She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of their cage. Not only does she possess great speed, but she also has amazing acrobatic skills, great gripping clawed hands, great counterbalance to make quick turns, and is able to use her tail as a whip. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Her intelligence is abnormally high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Superhuman Endurance': The Indominus rex's bodily tissue is substantially harder than regular dinosaurs that allowed her to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, the Velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She does not show too much pain as she can show off her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or run long distances to chase her prey. She even took an attack from an Ankylosaurus without many injuries. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, she screeched in pain as she got dragged into her watery death. Abilities *'Camouflage': She has the special power of camouflage to be able to blend into her surroundings, which was very powerful to use against trackers. She was also given the tree dart frog DNA, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Relationships Allies *Velociraptors (pawns; formerly). **Blue (pawn; formerly). **Echo (pawn; formerly). **Delta (pawn; formerly). **Charlie (pawn; formerly). Enemies *Owen Grady. *Claire Dearing. *Gray Mitchell. *Zach Mitchell. *Rexy - Indirect Killer. *''Velociraptors''. **Blue - Indirect Killer. **Delta † - Victim; thrown into a grill and incinerated. **Echo † - Victim; thrown aside and succumbed to her injuries offscreen. **Charlie † - Indirect Victim; left her to be blasted by an ACU soldier's rocket launcher. *Mosasaurus - Killer. *Several Apatosauruses (Six) - Victims. *4 Ankylosauruses - One victim; decapitated. *''Indominus rex'' sibling - Victim; eaten. *Ellis † - Victim; eaten. *Nick the Supervisor † - Victim; eaten. *Simon Masrani † - Indirect victim; left him to fall to his death in JW001 while it exploded. *JW001 co-pilots † - Indirect victims; left them to be attacked by Pteranodons. *Zara Young † - Indirect Victim; kidnapped by a Pteranodon and both eaten by the Mosasaurus. *Several Jurassic World Visitors - Indirect victims; injured by Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. *Her own sibling † - Victim; eaten. *Asset Containment Unit (ACU). **Katashi Hamada † - Victim; trampled. **Craig † - Victim. **Lee † - Victim. **Spears † - Victim. **Miller † - Victim; eaten. **Meyers. **Austin. Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator. *Commander Vic Hoskins † - Creator; indirect victim; mauled to death by Delta, who hated him. *The Indoraptor † - DNA relative. Quotes Reception The Indominus rex's depiction in the film was nominated by the Annie Awards. She was also among the Honorable Mentions in Top 10 Modern Movie Monsters, #8 in Top 10 TERRIFYING Giant Movie Monsters in Watchmojo.com. However, it got mixed reviews amongst fans. Some praised the design and menacing attitude while others said she was just a run-of-the-mill and generic monster/theropod dinosaur villain. Trivia *The Indominus rex is heavily inspired by The Lost World's portrayal of Carnotaurus in the novel, which has the ability to turn and the unreleased Chaos Effect hybrid dinosaur toy ''Ultimasaurus''. **Also, circumstance that led to the Indominus's current sociopathic, traitorous, and violent personality can also compared with how the ''Velociraptor nublarensis'' in the same novel became ferocious carnivores: Raptors in Isla Sorna in the novel are said to grow up without any parental figures to raise and teach them properly includes regarding love and companionships, and thus turned into vicious, feral predators that do not hesitate to attack their own kin and murder for sport. Like the Velociraptors, the Indominus grew up without any true parental figures as she was merely isolated in her paddock that led her development into the sociopathic killer that she, unfortunately, became (Owen was concerned with this and even stated that the only positive interaction that she had was a crane that brought her some meals). *An early working name for Indominus rex was Diabolus rex. **However, in the storyboard by David Lowery, it is also referred to as Malasaurus and Malusaurus. *It has been speculated by the fan base that the I. rex may have inscribed within its genetic code. This is largely due to her abnormally high intelligence and the fact that her rampage was motivated by rage and resentment towards her creators as well as having opposable thumbs similar with primates and hunting for sport. When was questioned about this possibility in an interview, he made an ambiguous remark about that being revealed in the upcoming future. *In , the depiction of the I. rex's camouflage depicted working akin to cloaking device utilized by science-fiction characters such as Predators as opposed to camouflage ability in cuttlefish. The change was done for gameplay mechanic. **Also, in the same adaptation, the Indominus has some sort of geokinesis attack where she can deliver a straight line of damaging rock pylons as long-range attack. Again, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and game-exclusive powers. *Many fans have compared the I. rex to Rudy (due to her freakishly white skin), the ''Vastatosaurus rexes'' (due to her brute strength and appearance) or the Muddy Bewilderbeast (due to how she made the protagonists' animal companions turn against them), the Albino Giganotosaurus from the 2008 Film Journey to the Center of the Earth (due to the color of her eyes and white skin), the Carnotaurus from Disney's DINOSAUR (because of the bony bumps seen on most of the I. rex's body, which is not entirely coincidental as Carnotaurus species' DNA was used for her DNA), the evolved T. rex from the 1998 version film The Lost World (due to the long arms) and Zilla AKA Godzilla from the 1998 Film (due to her body appearance, except she is not 20 stories high). *Upon closer inspection of the I. rex's neck, some have noted that she had what appeared to be multiple gills. This can make her part and able to breathe in the water. However, by the time she reached the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon, the I. rex could not possibly have survived; her neck would have been broken before she even reached the bottom of the lagoon due to the Mosasaurus's bite-force, and thus had no chance to utilize those gills. *As savage, vicious, and malevolent her personality is, her nature, and appearance, many people were disappointed with her appearance (which for them not hideous enough due to deemed too generic) upon her official design being revealed created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid s that more appealing. *While the Indominus and the Big One share many things in common including a hatred of humans, having a great deal of problem-solving intelligence, killing mainly for sport and going as far as to kill a member of her own species (the Big One kills some members of her pack to show dominance while the Indominus cannibalized her own sibling), the Indominus proved to be far more malicious than the latter. Whereas the Big One's motivation in her murder on humans is simply to preserve her existence as she perceived them as genuine threats, the Indominus seems to be fully aware of the death and destruction she causes, and in fact even takes pleasure in causing it. *Hoskins and Wu intended for her to be a weapon for the military along some of the planned hybrids that can be seen in his computers before Delta killed the former, but the Indominus rex never was. *The Indominus rex's teeth are constantly being replaced. This is the same trait that many theropods, sharks, and even have, a fact which is obvious due to their DNA being integrated into hers. *Her death is very similar to the death of One-Eye from Speckles the Tarbosaurus ( in the US). *The roars of the Indominus were made from the vocalizations from many different animals such as , , , , , (such as ), , and because the sound designers did not use sound effects that were similar to the Tyrannosaurus from the films to differentiate the Indominus from the famous theropod and wanted it to sound irritable to the viewers to make them dislike the hybrid (But nevertheless many people like her). *Thanks to the Indominus rex having the DNA of tree dart frog within her, it is possible that she can change her gender, though what her gender was before her death is unclear. *While the Indominus is portrayed as a hybrid dinosaur, she is technically not the first hybrid: the Velociraptors in the films shown lacked feathers and more reptile-like as result of gap within original raptor DNA extracted from their fossil remains and amber used for their creation filled with amphibians, whereas Dilophosauruses had spitting cobra and frilled lizard DNA integrated into gaps within original Dilophosaurus DNA that gave them retractable frill and signature venom spit. Majority of the dinosaurs in the film also had frog DNA integrated into gap within original DNA used for their creations as well. **However, the Indominus is still a true hybrid for having more genetic code used for her creation than other dinosaurs in the series. *Owen's statements about problems in the Indominus' treatments in her paddock that resulted in the hybrid becoming evil also brought up to Jurassic World segments of the L.E.G.O. Jurassic World game and is taken in more serious manner: Here, she tried to protest her mistreatment by making an angry sad face from arranged bones from her previous meals before ultimately resort to instigate breakout when her demands seemingly ignored. Moreover, her portrayal in the game was more in sympathetic light as when she turned Owen's raptors against him and ACU soldiers, she told the raptors about her isolation (hinted by her crying gesture), resulting the raptors become outraged over this until realizing that avenging her mistreatment by violence is not best solution. *She paralleled Rexy in several ways: both dinosaurs were created for a different purpose on Isla Nublar, Rexy to be an attraction, and the I. rex to be used for military operations. Like Rexy, the I. rex also attacked a duo of children in a vehicle and defeated a pack of Velociraptors, and even teamed up with the species in a way, although temporarily in the case of the I. rex. With these factors, if Rexy was raised the same way the I. rex was, she likely would have become a sociopathic killer just like the I. rex. External Links * . ** . ** . ** . * . * . ** . Navigation pl:Indominus Rex Category:Female Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Mascots Category:Strategic Category:Monster Master Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Siblings Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Posthumous Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer